Automatic Allocation
Automatic attribute allocation is a setting that appears on the Stats & Achievements page (located on the Profile tab) once the player has unlocked the class system at level 10. It provides methods for the system to automatically assign an earned attribute point to an attribute immediately upon level-up, instead of waiting for the player to choose where to place the point. Allocation Modes Three sub-settings are available once the player chooses automatic allocation: *'Distribute attribute points evenly:' Assigns the same number of points to each attribute. *'Distribute attribute points based on class:' Assigns more points to the attributes important to your class. *'Distribute attribute points based on task activity:' Assigns points based on the Physical (STR), Mental (INT), Social (CON), and Other (PER) categories associated with the tasks you complete. In all cases, equipment, buffs, and class equip bonuses are ignored. Only allocated attribute points or task training, depending on the mode selected, matter. Distribute evenly, or "Flat" allocation When this mode is selected, the system assigns an attribute point at level-up to the attribute with the fewest points already assigned to it. In ties, it favors INT first, then PER, then STR, then CON. Distribute based on Class, or "Class-based" allocation When this mode is selected, the system assigns an attribute point at level-up to the attribute that is furthest behind an "ideal" attribute spread for a character of the player's class and level. The ideal build is based on the idea that for every 7 levels, the class's primary attribute should get 3 points, the secondary should get 2, and the remaining attributes should each get 1. For instance, a mage has intelligence as its primary attribute, and perception as its secondary. The system thus expects a Level 14 Mage to have 6 INT, 4 PER, 2 STR, and 2 CON. If the player instead has, for example, 3 INT, 5 PER, 3 STR, and 3 CON assigned, the system will determine INT to be furthest behind ideal Mage attributes and will keep assigning level-up points there until it catches up. Distribute based on task activity, or "Task-based" allocation This mode differs from the other two in that it does not matter what attribute points are already assigned. Instead, the system assigns a point to the attribute that the player focused on most that level, according to the attribute categories in their tasks' Advanced Options. When this mode is active clicks on tasks add or subtract points from "attribute training" for the attribute corresponding to the task. The amount of training the attribute gains or loses is based on the value of the task--the same formula used to determine how much gold and experience the task awards, or health it subtracts. When the player levels up, the attribute with the most training gets the attribute point, and training is reset to 0 for the new level. For example, suppose a player has four +/- Habits, one for each of the attributes. Clicking plus (+) adds to the training for that attribute, and minus (-) removes training. If these are the only tasks the user interacts with over the course of the level, the one that's built up the most value in plus clicks without losing that training to minus clicks will get the attribute point at level-up. If the tasks a player carries out tend are allocated more to one particular attribute, then all the points will be allocated to that attribute. The attribute selection does not appear under Advanced Options unless this mode is selected. Why use automatic allocation? How do I choose a mode? The first two automatic allocation modes are useful if you don't want to spend time and energy deciding where to put your attribute points. If you find that game aspect of HabitRPG distracting or confusing, turning on automatic allocation will allow you to maintain your focus on your real-life goals without worrying about a "character build." Use flat allocation if you don't do much with the class system; this will give you a well-rounded character with no particular strengths or weaknesses except those afforded by your equipment. Use class-based allocation if you like to use spells, since the additional points placed into your primary and secondary attributes will make your spells more effective. Task-based allocation is meant for users who want to delve deeply into how HabitRPG shapes their real-life behavior, or who want to emphasize "role-playing" or identification with their HabitRPG avatar. It requires that you carefully select the advanced options for each task you create, so the training your attributes accrue over the course of a level accurately reflects your real-life activity. You can wait and see how your HabitRPG character grows and reflects your personal priorities, or adjust your real-life focus to try to get the attributes you want for your character. For instance, if you want more drops and gold, you can dedicate more time and attention to your professional and financial ("Other"/PER) goals than fitness (Physical/STR), education (Mental/INT), social (Health/CON). Category:Mechanics Category:Options Category:Class System